pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Paige McCullers
Paige McCullers jest jedną z bohaterek serialu Pretty Little Liars. W jej rolę wcieliła się Lindsey Shaw. Biografia Paige jest utalentowaną pływaczką i dobrym rybakiem co widzimy w This Is A Dark Ride. Należy do drużyny pływackiej w Rosewood High School. W czasie nieobecności Emily, Paige miała zostać najleszą pływaczką w drużynie i osiągnąć swój cel, aby zostać kapitanem. Gdy Emily wróciła poczuła się zagrożona. Znowu była "kulą u nogi" Emily i probówała ją sabotować poprzez zastraszanie. Niedługo po tym Paige przyznała się przed Emily, że jest lesbijką, opowiedziała o jej długim zauroczeniu wobec niej i krótko randkowała z nią. Emily zakończyła ten związek, ponieważ Paige nie chciała się ujawniać publicznie. Znowu zaczęły sie spotykać w Stolen Kisses długo po tym jak Paige ujawniła się publicznie i po morderstwie Mai. Aria, Hanna i Spencer zaczęły podejrzewać Paige o bycie "A" w Single Fright Female, co zezłościło Emily oraz postawiło w nierównej sytuacji wobec Kłamczuch. W Lady Killer, Paige wydawała się oficjalnie czysta w byciu "A", gdy Mona i Toby próbowali ją wrobić w morderstwo Mai. Serial |-|Sezon 1= Wkrótce... |-|Sezon 2= Wkrótce... |-|Sezon 3= Wkrótce... |-|Sezon 4= Wkrótce... Rysopis Paige to młoda dziewczyna w wieku głównych bohaterek. Ma bardziej kobiece kształy niż Emily, ale nadal ma wygląd sportsmenki. Mimo jej drobnej figury dobrze wygląda w męskich ubraniach, które nosi. Występy (24/95) Sezon 1 (6/22) *If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *Je Suis une Amie *The New Normal *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters in the End Sezon 2 (2/25) *Breaking the Code *UnmAsked Sezon 3 (11/24) *That Girl is Poison *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *Mona-Mania *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Hot Water Sezon 4 (6/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Turn of the shoe *Face Time *Into the Deep *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Shadow Play Ciekawostki * Po tym jak Emily narzeka na Paige będącą w drużynie pływackiej, Spencer przypomina sobie jak grała kiedyś za karę z panną McCullers. * Paige wydaje się bardzo dobrym zawodnikiem. W jednym z odcinków ukazano jak Emily nie może dorównać dziewczynie w pływaniu. * Paige jeszcze przed wydarzeniami z nocy zniknięcia Alison była bardzo zadurzona w Emily, za co blondynka ją szantażowała. Być może dlatego Paige na początku była źle nastawiona do Emily, może myślała, że brała udział w zastraszaniu. *Końcówki odcinka The Lady Killer były kręcone kilka razy, z różnymi aktorami w celu wycieku oryginału. W jednej z alternatywnych zakończeń, Paige jest częścią zespołu "A" jako podwójny agent. Ostatecznie okazało się, że był to Toby. *Paige była porwana przez stalkera Maii - Lyndona Jamesa który chciał ją zabić. Był to jego plan zemsty na Emily. * Cece ujawniła, że razem z Alison obawiały się Paige. *Paige została wprowadzona do serialu, ponieważ scenarzyści wpadli na pomysł aby znaleźć Emily obiekt zainteresowania lub miłość, dziewczynę. *Paige i Shana były parą w lecie, przed rozpoczęciem trzeciego sezonu. Mimo tego co ich łączyło dziewczyna zakończyła ich związek ze względu na uczucie do Emily. *Paige i Caleb chcąc chronić dziewczyny przed A zaczęli współpracować. Cytaty Wkrótce... Galeria Wkrótce... Kategoria:Bohaterowie drugoplanowi serialu Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:LGBT Kategoria:Obiekty westchnień Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:A do Z